


Не лучшая работа

by CoffeeBee



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeBee/pseuds/CoffeeBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Киллиан знает – его работа не лучшая в мире. Наниматься телохранителем к богатым снобам вообще не входило в его жизненные планы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не лучшая работа

Киллиан знает – его работа не лучшая в мире. Наниматься телохранителем к богатым снобам вообще не входило в его жизненные планы до того, как он потерял семью и прошел через войну. С его опытом и боевой подготовкой он мог бы стать киллером, например, но Киллиану, как бы там ни было, не нравится убивать людей. Защищать их – совсем другое дело. Работодатели к тому же не всегда оказываются подонками. Время от времени с ними везет. Но не в этот раз.

Когда их с мальчишкой, сыном какого-то политика, представляют друг другу, Киллиан уже знает – просто не будет. Он ненавидит таких мелких засранцев. Богатеньких сопляков, считающих, что деньги родителей могут купить им весь мир, идеальное будущее и гребаное бессмертие в придачу. Возможно, Киллиана так бесит всё это, потому что сам он когда-то был таким же.

Киллиан не ошибается. Питер, так зовут его клиента, оказывается занозой в заднице. Капризный мелкий ублюдок. Он нарывается на неприятности, словно его охраняет не один человек, а десятки. Киллиан, конечно, справляется с его защитой, но, черт возьми, это стоит ему нескольких сломанных ребер и новых шрамов.

Питер прогуливает занятия, просаживает состояние своих предков в клубах, куда его пускают по блату, напивается в хлам, влезает в драки и плюс ко всему нюхает какую-то дрянь. Он обжимается и лижется со своими многочисленными подружками и дружками напоказ, словно специально устраивая для Киллиана шоу, мозоля глаза. И Киллиан солгал бы, если бы сказал, что в такие моменты ему никогда не хотелось использовать оружие вовсе не для защиты Питера.

Питер подставляет Киллиана под удар намеренно снова и снова, втаптывая в грязь оскорблениями в оставшееся время. Проверяет границы его терпения. Пробует на прочность. Хочет сломать. Ждет, когда выдержка Киллиана треснет наконец по всем швам. Ничего не выходит. Киллиан всегда остается совершенно невозмутимым и профессиональным. И это бесит Питера до чертиков. Жестокий, надменный, капризный ребенок, он не способен сломать не угодившую игрушку, доставшуюся в подарок.

Ведь это всё, чем Киллиан для Питера является. Игрушкой. Потому что, как и всё, принадлежащее Питеру, Киллиан куплен для него за родительские деньги. Питер и сам не раз говорит ему об этом, обычно будучи под кайфом.

– Ты можешь строить из себя гордого опасного вольного волка сколько угодно, но ты всего лишь сторожевая псина, кусок продажного мяса, Килл.

Питер для себя решил, что обращаться он к Киллиану будет только так и никак иначе. Забавное ведь имя для телохранителя.

– Ты ничем не лучше какой-нибудь шлюхи. Души ваши купить нельзя, а тело вот оно, продано, – говорит Питер.

– У тебя ведь даже выбора не будет, если кто-то решит меня пристрелить. Ты всего лишь ходячий щит. Это жалко, Килл.

– Прошлого моего охранника звали Феликсом. Ему из-за меня грудину пробили. Пуля достала до самого сердца. Ты тоже когда-нибудь из-за меня сдохнешь.

А однажды, когда Киллиан практически несет его пьяного на руках до машины:

– Он был моим лучшим другом. Никто не понимал меня лучше, чем он. Надо было относиться к нему как к тебе сейчас. Может быть не было бы теперь настолько хреново.

Так продолжается долгое время. Киллиан возит Питера на занятия и встречает с них в определенное время (если тот не сбегает черт знает куда и Киллиану не приходится его искать). Ходит за ним молчаливой тенью по клубам (уже понял, что пытаться его сдержать – гиблое дело). Смотрит, чтобы Питер не передозился, не перебрал, чтобы ему не разбили лицо.

Если бы Киллиан мог, он бы так всыпал этому чертовому идиоту за его безответственность, грубость, язвительность, за детскую пугающую жестокость и словно бы веру в собственную неуязвимость.

Но вместо этого он останавливает драки, бьет за Питера морды, получает ножевые ранения (ничего серьезного, так, царапины, подростки с перочинными ножами его не пугают), а однажды даже ловит за него несколько пуль.

Джон Дарлинг, старший из братьев очередной поматрошенной и брошенной девчонки Питера, появляется уже у самых ворот в особняк родителей парня совершенно внезапно. Киллиан не успевает даже рассмотреть в темноте огнестрельное оружие, от пуль которого он прикрывает Питера словно живой щит. Какая ирония.

Когда Питер, выглядящий взволнованным, помятым и невыспавшимся, вламывается в его больничную палату, стоит телохранителю немного прийти в себя, Киллиан говорит, что уходит, что с него хватит.

– Нет! – заявляет Питер жестко, – Ты не можешь! Ты должен остаться! Я запрещаю тебе!

Киллиан бы рассмеялся, если бы мог. Капризный ребенок, он ведь всегда так считал. Питеру не хватало сейчас только расплакаться и ногой топнуть.

– Ты не мой работодатель, Питер.

Он все же улыбается, замечая, как эти слова задевают мальчишку. Всего на несколько секунд тот перестает казаться самолюбивым уродом.

– Останься, Килл, – шепчет Питер едва слышно, явно пересиливая себя.

– Чего ради? – спрашивает Киллиан, улыбаясь.

И в ответ Питер целует его. Напористо, отчаянно и в то же время очень нежно. Так, чтобы не причинить Киллиану больше боли, чем уже успел.

Когда Питер закрывает за собой дверь палаты, Киллиан думает, что он, пожалуй, и правда останется. Он знает – его работа не лучшая в мире. Но и не худшая тоже.

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Orava  
> иллюстрация к фику от giedosiu - http://i.imgur.com/V7dffj3.png


End file.
